Remember How We Forgot?
by dainipponjin
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is starting the path of High School. Here he will see the subtle changes in his friends and the stress that goes hand in hand with the school year. Main pairing is yet to be decided.


**Note:** Authors note at bottom

* * *

The laughter of many students caused a soft hum to the filled classroom. Although he wouldn't mind filling in the role of a student. Idly chatting about mindless things like what plans were going to go on throughout the weekend, how bad the weather was and how it was going to be like on the weekend. Arthur personally thought that seeking the solstice of watching the rain was more enjoyable. He wasn't someone who would hatch up a conversation so casually, unlike the more bubbly Vargas brother who did so as if it came naturally to him. Emerald eyes watched the sky softly break down, it brought him some comfort, the rain. It brought him into a small trance. A loud laugh caught his attention. Glancing back towards his classmates he watched as Antonio laughed loudly along with Kiku and Francis. Rolling his eyes Arthur adverted his eyes back to the window. It was going to be a hassle to walk home. Even at the age of fourteen he believed that one of his brothers should come and walk home with him. However they were all in high school. Arthur was blissfully in the captivity of middle school. Luckily he only had a few more days until high school started. Boy did he want to get out of middle school and start on his path towards adult hood.

With the final bell ringing, Arthur slowly gathered his things, as the rest of the class seemed to rush to collect their belongings and march towards their weekend freedom. Throwing his backpack over r his head, not caring if it was about to get soaked. Standing outside Arthur glanced towards the grey over sighting easily feeling the sticking feeling of wet clothes on skin quickly hugging his being. Sighing heavily he started to walk towards his house. Halfway to his house Arthur came to the conclusion that once he got home he would take a hot bath and finish off the evening with a hot cup of tea and indulge himself in his book collection. Becoming too wrapped up within his own thoughts he failed to hear the yelling of his name. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he turned around. The smiling face of Francis welcomed him. His clothes dry as he clutched an umbrella over his head, Arthur could only smile back at his childhood friend, "What are you doing walking all the way out here? You live in the opposite direction."

"I took it into my own hands to create some plans for you this weekend." Arthur raised an eyebrow confused and irritated by the words Francis said

"How do you know I don't have plans this weekend?" Francis blinked before laughing softly,

"You're going to go home have a cup of tea and read like an old man." Arthur could easily feel his ears burn. He really shouldn't have told Francis what he usually did on rainy days as these. Heaving a puff of air he crossed his arms looking at Francis dead in the eye, "And what did you come up with then?" a smile exploded on Francis' face

"I came up with the plan that you let me sleep over." Arthur's eye brows came together

"Why would I do that?" Francis sighed as he placed one hand on his hip, a small frown erasing the smile that was there before,

"Because you idiot, I'm going to leave for France on Monday."

The world seemed to slow down as Arthur remembered the day that Francis told him that he would be off in France for the whole summer break. Lucky for Francis, he got to get out of school two weeks before everyone else. Arthur's disposition fell as he could only nod, "As long as you don't mind my older brothers." Francis could only laugh.

Arthur never did hear from Francis the entirety of summer break. He spent his time off of school catching up with his brothers, playing rugby with them and actually feeling like a family that was functional for once as they didn't have any school to stress about. Occasionally Arthur would invite Kiku over when he felt like he was suffocating due to his family. Although summer had neared an end, Arthur kept his mind off of Francis. As they had grown up together Arthur learnt when to be concerned for that blonde and when to let him do whatever he wanted. It didn't bother Arthur that much that Francis had failed to keep touch with him. Rather it allowed him to have a breather from the French. School was nearing around the corner, which caused Arthur to look towards something. With every thought of starting high school more and more butterflies filled his stomach. He had prepared for this new chapter of his life since all of his brothers got out of middle school. Arthur was more than ready for the chaos that is High School.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I apologize if this sounds rushed, this will be my first time writing something more complex than the others. The updates for this story may vary, however seeing how it is summer break I am happy to say that the updates will be within a week apart. If something were to come up I apologize if anyone has to wait.


End file.
